The Mage Sisters
by LoRd PiZzA
Summary: my first fanfic where me and my friends are a team of Mages on a battle adventure. We meet new people and our battle gang jus keeps on growin.But what happens when we make a very powerful enemy? plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic so please be kind and R&R!

**Chapter1: First impressions.**

"Woah, Martha, slow down!" Victoria cried, pulling her chocobo to a halt.

"Sorry I just can't wait to see Amy and Lillie again!"

I suppose I'd better explain, Lillie and Amy had been away in Luca, studying magic to become black mages. Martha was already a black mage and I was a white mage. Our friend holly, who was meeting us at the beach, was also a white mage. We called ourselves the mage sisters. We were just about to goon a journey of battles. Fighting fiends and other enemies to practise using magic in battle.

"Okay, we can go faster in a mo but for the time being, lets rest. My chocobo is pooped. I mean we ran all the way here!"

"Oh, okay then. But we can't be late!"

**A/N: I know this was a short chappie, but I'll write more if I get 2 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there, thanks for da reviews, here's my next chappie...

**Chapter2: Reunited!**

"Where are those two," Holly muttered to herself, "they should've been here ten minutes ago!"

"HIYA!" a voice called out from behind Holly, "We're back!"

"Amy, Lillie!" Holly spun round to greet her two friends, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Amy replied, "It was great! We learnt so many spells, watch!" And Amy set a bush on fire with fira.

"Cool!"

"Er, where are Martha and Hedges?" Lillie asked.

"I dunno, they're late." Holly replied.

"As usual." The three of them said in unison.

As they said that a voice called out, "Hi, sorry we're late!"

"Martha! Hedges! Hi!" Amy cried.

"We thought you'd got lost!" Lillie said.

"No, we just stopped for a rest," explained Victoria, climbing off her chocobo.

"Aw, yay, it's soooo good to see you two again!" said Martha, hugging Amy and Lillie.

"Hey, by the way," Holly said, "Do you guys have our Chocobo's?"

"Sure," Victoria replied, "We left 'em back at my farm."

"Alright then, let's go!"

"Y'know, THIS is the beginning of our great adventure!" Martha said as they walked off into the sunset.

"Eeep!" replied her chocobo.

A/N: How do u like this chappie, huh. Remember two reviews = new chappie!


	3. chapter 3

A/N: hey, thnx 4 all my reviews, u wanted it, sooo... heres my new chappie...

**Chapter 3: Chocobo meetings.**

"**Awwwww!" Lillie cried, petting her chocobo, "They're sooo cute!"**

"**Glad you like them" Victoria said, with a smile.**

"**Like 'em, we LOVE them!" Amy cried out, hugging her chocobo, "How long have you had them?"**

"**Well, I've had mine for about a month," Martha said, "So she knows me pretty well!"**

"**And I bred mine, so I've known her all her life!" Victoria added, slipping her faithful chocobo a treat.**

"**Sooo, how much do we owe you guys for them? Lillie asked, pulling out some gil.**

"**Owe us?" Holly said, shocked, "What kinda friends would we be if we charged you for 'em!"**

"**Sooooo, they're free? Cool!" Amy said, grinning.**

"**Course they are!" Victoria said, "Now, where are Wakka and Tidus? They're meant to be lookin after my farm for me!"**

"**Those two!" Martha cried in shock, "You trust them with your business!"**

"**No, but they were the only fools who would do it for free!" Victoria replied, laughing as she said it.**

"**Oh, so we're fools now, ya?" came a voice from the gates.**

"**Oopsie." Victoria said.**

A/N: there u are. 3 chappies. 2 reviews = 1 chappie


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Hiya, I no my chappies hav been short, so heres a longer 1 for all u nice reviewers.

**Chapter 4: The grand naming (and a bit more, to.)**

"Erm, I didn't mean fools in _that_ kinda way guys." Victoria said, trying to laugh.

"Hey it doesn't matter, chill." Tidus replied, "we were only jokin man!"

"Soooo, you done the grand namin, ya?"

"Grand namin, what do ya mean, Wakka?" Holly asked, curiously.

"Oh, I was waitin for you guys to come before we named our chocobos. Wakka n Tidus nicknamed it 'The Grand Naming'" Victoria explained, grinning.

"Oh, right, well, lets get on with it then!" Martha said, impatiently dancing round.

"Oh Oh! Me first!" Amy begged, giving Victoria puppydog eyes.

"Awww, ok Amy first."

"I name you," Amy said, turning to her chocobo, "...Topaz!"

"EEEEEEEP!"

"Me next!" Lillie cried, "I name you... Pendant!"

"EEEEEP!"

"My turn, I name you... Moomen!" Holly said, hugging her chocobo.

"EEEP!"

"Now me, I name you," Martha said, thinking, "Hmmm, I know... Sora!"

"EEEP!"

"And lastly, me. Hmmm," Victoria said, "I think I'll call you... Sunny!"

"EEEEEEP!"

"Now that's over, you go away now, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Ok, ok, we're going!"

10 minutes later

"Hmm la la lala hmmm la la lala Yeah! Hmm la la lala!!" Victoria and Holly sang, riding down the road.

"Hey, hey, if you're gonna sing, sing a good song!" Lillie said, laughing.

"I know!" Martha cried.

"Me too!" Amy said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lillie asked with a grin.

"Seprioth, Seprioth!" The trio sang and started laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha h- whoa!" Martha cried, falling off of Sora with laughter.

"Are you ok?" Victoria asked, looking down.

"Yeah I'm fine." Martha said, climbing up, "Now altogether, 123 aaand!"

"Seprioth, Seprioth!" they all sang, riding down the road to the beach.

"Hey, guys, when does our ferry leave?" Amy asked, practical as ever.

"Errm, about... let me seee!" Holly muttered, getting out her planner, "Uh oh!"

"What?" Victoria said, turning Sunny round.

"Errr, our ferry leaves in 3 minutes!"

"Christ! Let's MOVE IT!" said Lillie, swing Pendant round and asking her to run down the road.

"Gotcha! I'm right behind youuuuu!" Screamed Martha, as Sora pelted after the others.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey thnx to all my reviewers friendly advice. Heres ma new chapter.

**The beginning.**

On the ferry

"So, guys, remind me again why we're going on this trip." Said Holly turning around to look at Martha.

"Aw, come on Holly, I thought you knew!" said Martha, frowning, "Now, lemme see, hmm ah yes, Victoria's exact words were "We're doing this to become stronger mages and meet new people.""

"Right, so we're gonna like explore Spira, like we're on a pilgrimage?" Asked Lillie.

"Well, kinda," replied Martha," Except no aeons, no fayth and more people!"

"Cool." Said Amy who had been listening in.

"Come on guys lets explore the ship!" called Victoria, running down some steps.

"Okay okay, we're coming!" Cried Amy, laughing.

"Hey I wonder if o'akka xxiii might be there!" said Martha in wonderment.

"Ah, my dear child, 'tis possible." Said Lillie grinning at Martha.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" cried Holly, shooting across the deck, "you left your chocobo's for me to sort out! Great! Thanks!"

"Aw man, sorry Hol, I'll do it next time." Replied Martha, smiling at Holly.

"Hey its ok I quite enjoyed it!"

"Come on," said Lillie impatiently, "lets follow Amy n Vic!"

You might be thinking, that's not an exciting plot then is it!

Well, my friends, you would be mistaken as when on a journey in Spira many weird, wonderful and dangerous things may happen. Could these friends walk straight into danger...?


End file.
